Numerous Surprises
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Gopal has this dream. His dream is to surprise Radha before Suraj can. He attempts numerous surprises. See if he fails or succeeds. Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam
1. The Idea

**Numerous Surprises**

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

**Author's Note: This idea came to me in math class one day. **** I've written down the first chapter and half of the second on the back of a math worksheet. Don't worry; we were watching an unimportant, non–math-related movie. GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I always type that. You'll get used to is, hopefully **

The day was young. There was time to do anything you could ever wish to do in a day. Gopal sat in his office, planning the perfect trip to the fair. It was only going to be in town for a few days and he knew she would just love. After all, she was a child herself.

As soon as his feet entered the doorway, he yelled, "Radha! Where are you?" No one answered.

Gopal searched the house. It seemed as if it were deserted. Not a single soul roamed the hallways or the staircase. There were no people present in either the kitchen or the living room. Not only Radha, but Nana, Kaka, Neeta, and Prashant weren't at home either.

"Where did everyone go? Is anyone home" yelled Gopal. There was still no answer. He wandered on through the house until he reached his bedroom. There he found a note written in Neeta's neat handwriting. Its contents were as follows:

Dear Bhaiya,

Suraj came around noon and invited Babhi to the fair. She didn't want to go, but Suraj eventually convinced her. She didn't think it was right for her to leave everyone and go, so she invited everyone to go. Nana, Kaka, and Prashant are here with us. Please don't be mad. Babhi told me to write this note. It was her idea. See how responsible she is? Please don't be mad at her either. Okay?

-Neeta

So, they were at the fair. Gopal was definitely mad, but not at Neeta or even Radha. No! His anger was pointed towards Suraj. They had settled their enmity quite a while ago. Suraj always had the upper hand when it came to surprises. Gopal decide that he would never tell Radha about his surprise. That way she will not feel guilty about ruining his surprise by going with Suraj, and he would not feel like a complete idiot.

Radha and the rest of the family came home about two hours later with armfuls of cotton candy and side-game prizes. Everyone was giddy; everyone except Gopal, that is. He was too busy planning to mind any of them. He had to prove he could surprise Radha better that Suraj could ever dream. This is when the idea occurred. He would come up with numerous plans. He would attempt every single one of them. No matter however long it will take. He would be better than Suraj. He will surprise Radha!

**Author's Note****: Hi! I wanted to write the 100****th**** Bollywood fanfiction and this is it!! I feel proud of myself. This will probably be about five or six chapters long. One chapter for every surprise and then the last and final surprise ever attempted by Shahrukh Khan in this fanfiction. Please review! **


	2. The First Surprise

**Chapter 2: The First Surprise**

**AN: Sorry! I have not updated any of my stories in a while. I feel that this particular story is a little more neglected than the rest, so I will update this one first. GO SHAHRUKH! Can't wait for his Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi to release!!**

The afternoon was warm. The sun shone with all its might. Days were typically hot in India, but this was a little too hot. Gopal had just exited the jewelry shop. In his arms, he carried an assortment of bangles and the most beautiful necklace he's pretty sure Radha will ever see. It was large and bulky, but not too bulky. It had an Indian design with jewels in it. On the back was engraved 'Radha and Gopal forever'. This was the perfect surprise for Radha. It wasn't a special occasion. She'd never expect it.

Gopal reached home. He was disappointed at the sight in the driveway. Suraj's car was parked in his spot or all places. This sent rage through him, but he was confident that even Suraj couldn't think of a way to spoil his surprise.

As soon as Gopal set foot in his house, he heard a shriek from none other than Radha. "Aah! Suraj, it's wonderful! Thank you!"

"Your very welcome Radha." replied Suraj. Gopal stood in the doorway, wondering what it was that Suraj gave her.

"I have to ask you something. Why now? There isn't any special occasion, is there?" asked Radha.

"You know Radha, I was passing by some jewelry shops on the way home, and I saw it. It was the perfect necklace for you. You know what? I also saw these bangles. They just screamed 'Radha', so how could I possibly resist." explained Suraj, while handing Radha the bangles.

Gopal stepped in closer to examine what Suraj had just given her. Not completely to his surprise, they were the exact same bangles he had bought Radha. The necklace was exactly the same too. That meant that Suraj had spoiled his plan once again.

"Oh hi!" said Radha upon spotting Gopal standing in the doorway.

Gopal entered. "Oh wow! Suraj bought you those? They are pretty, nah?" said Gopal with a phony smile.

"I just love them," said Radha.

"Okay Radha, I'm due at the recording studio in five minutes. Bye." said Suraj, waving at the couple.



Radha turned to Gopal. Wasn't it sweet of Suraj to buy me these, but I don't know why he would buy me gifts all of a sudden. Poor guy. He must've spent his entire salary on these. I think I should give them back." she said.

"Yeah, poor guy. Radha, maybe Suraj wanted to give you an early birthday present or something of the sort. If you think you should give them back, then give them back," replied Gopal, feeling a feeling of failure inside of him.

"Do you think it will hurt his feelings though, if I do?" asked Radha.

"Probably. I don't really know." said Gopal nonchalantly. Deep down, he was thinking about how much it had hurt him that Suraj had spoiled his plan for the second time.

_NO MORE!! I won't allow this to happen again. Suraj will NOT out surprise me ever again!!_ Many thoughts went through Gopal's mind that night, but this one he thought of numerous times.

The next day was day filled with planning. Nothing Gopal came up with satisfied him. He couldn't think of anyone to ask. Who would know Radha better than him? There was Suraj, but Gopal would never ask him. There was Prashant, but he wasn't originally romantic. If asked, he would probably quote an idea from one of Amitji's movies. Well, it was worth a shot. Amitabh Bachchan is a very romantic guy. He had nothing to lose.

Gopal found Prashant sitting in the living room, watching none other than one of Amitabh Bachchan's movies.

"Hey, Prashant, what are you watching?" asked Gopal.

"Jeeja, it's a great movie. Amitji is in here in a double role!! I've seen it about fourteen or fifteen times. It's Don," replied Prashant, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I've seen it too. I think I like the remake a little better though. The actor who plays Amitji's role has really nice hair and has great acting skills," replied Gopal.

"I guess so, but Don is a classic," said Prashant.

"Actually Prashant, I had a question to ask you if you don't mind," said Gopal.

Prashant reached for the remote. He paused his movie and turned his full attention to his brother-in-law. He knew that if his brother-in-law had something to ask him, it must be a serious matter.

"Well, I want to surprise Radha and nothing I think of is romantic enough. I was wondering if you had any idea what would surprise her, since you are her brother, and you know her so well." explained Gopal.



"Why do you want to surprise Didi, Jeeja? Is there something special?" asked Prashant.

"No. Nothing special. I just want to surprise her is all," said Gopal.

"Oh well, in Don, Amitji took Zeenat Aman on a ferry ride. There was a man singing in the background. The setting was great. The mood was passionate. The atmosphere was warm. It's perfect. I think Didi would love that. Don't you agree?" said Prashant.

"It's brilliant!!" exclaimed Gopal. "Thank you, Prashant," said Gopal. He stood up and left his brother-in-law to watch his movie.

He hurried up the stairs to plan his wonderful surprise. When he reached the bedroom, he found Radha there. She was wearing a rather fancy sari. She looked as if she were going out to a social even or something like that. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Gopal looked down. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You forgot, didn't you? We have to attend Suraj's music launch. His new album releases today. He told two weeks ago," replied Radha. "Hurry up and change. We can't be late."

Gopal was disheartened. Suraj now has the advantage. He actually found a way to ruin a surprise before it was even initiated. No. Gopal would not allow this. He would simply postpone his surprise. This way Radha will be happy and Gopal will get to surprise her. This works out perfectly. The surprise will simply be postponed.

**AN: Well, that completes another chapter of Numerous Surprises. Sorry for the long delay. School is terrible. My school gives awards to the three people with the highest averages in each subject at the end of the year, and I'm striving to be one of those three people. School is over in about 15 days, so I promise to be absolutely partially committed to fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
